Alice Human Sacrifice
by aquafreak
Summary: Taki tells a story about five people who entered a place referred as 'Wonderland' and their fate on the said place. Inspired by the song 'Alice Human Sacrifice' by Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len of Vocaloid.


**Title:** Alice Human Sacrifice

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** Hiyoshi/Fem!Taki. They're married and they have the Hyoutei Regulars as children with the exception of Kabaji.

**Warning:** Killing, Suicide, a female Gakkun and a female Taki.

**Full summary:** Hiyoshi bought Taki a new storybook to lull their children to sleep. Then Taki tells a story about five people who entered a place referred as 'Wonderland' and their fate on the said place.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt to do a Prince of Tennis fanfic that is inspired by Vocaloid. This is also a part of my VocaPuri (Prince of Vocaloid) project. **I don't own Prince of Tennis nor Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>It was already late when Hiyoshi Wakashi went home from work. It was already 10:00 p.m. when he came.<p>

" You're late, Wakashi-kun. " said his wife, Taki.

" I'm sorry, " he said as he kissed her. " 'Twas late on the way here. And I have to go overtime for a few more days, remember? "

" Hm...yeah, I suppose." she said, removing Hiyoshi's jacket as they went to the dining room.

" Where are the kids? Are they asleep yet? "

" Well, I tried to put them to sleep but none can do. Jirou's fast asleep on his crib, just like any baby. "

" Wonder what they're doing.. "

" Probably role-playing as pirates. With the exception of Yuushi, he's reading my copy of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. "

" Do you expect that mind of his can understand your books by Shakespeare? "

" Tried to ask that to him once, and he said yes just because he's the smartest in their class. "

" Speaking of books...I have something that caught my mind. " he said and brought out a storybook from his suitcase. It was entitled 'Alice Human Sacrifice'. Then he handed it to her.

" 'Alice Human Sacrifice'...? " she wondered, and look at its cover. The front cover has five peaceful-looking people on it, while the back cover were the same people but with red eyes, black skin and few blood splatters.

" Yeah. "

" Wakashi-kun, are you even sure this book is safe for them? "

" Don't judge a book by its cover," he said then smiled. " It's not bad reading that to them to fall asleep right? We may not know but, maybe they'll want that story every night. "

Taki said nothing.

" Anyways, you decide. It has a nice story, just saying. "

Then she kissed her husband on the lips. Then she whispered," If this story will make them fall asleep, I love you for that. "

" You always love me even before I bought that book. "

The two slowly broke the kiss and Taki went towards the room where their children always played. Hiyoshi just smiled and ate the dinner she saved for him.

* * *

><p>She could hear the noise their children are making from the hallway. Curious, Taki peeked on what they're doing at the keyhole. They are indeed role-playing as pirates, with the exception of the blue-haired boy with glasses for he is still busy with 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.<p>

" Ryou! Tell _Ore-sama_ where the treasure is! " Said Keigo, the oldest of the five. Ten years of age, he's the respected President of his class. He's also the most arrogant and self-centered of them.

" Never! " Ryou replied then struggled from the blanket that is wrapped on his body. The middle child, he is most of the time stubborn and considered the closest (and somewhat defensive) to the second to the last child, the five year-old Choutarou.

" Yuushi! _Ore-sama_ demands you to call the shots! "

" Puh-lease. " Yuushi said in a bored tone as he bookmarked the page of what he's reading. He then grabbed the toy guns and water guns and began to make Gun and Cannon-like SFX. He's one year behind Keigo, the smartest and the most perverse.

" Still not speaking, _Ahn_~? "

" Make me. "

" Gakuto! "

" Yeah? " a redhead appeared under the bed where Yuushi is. There appeared Gakuto (more known by the nickname that Yuushi gave her, 'Gakkun', since she wanted to be called as a boy), a seven year-old girl that acts somewhat like a tomboy. Yuushi sometimes dress up Gakkun in girly dresses and sometimes even the lingerie of his own mother for his own satisfaction and who knows what they're doing next. Plus he gets more visits in the Principal's office than Ryou.

" Bring the other prisoner to the plank! " Keigo commanded.

" On it, Cap'n! " she said. She then brought Choutarou, with his body wrapped with blanket.

" Ryou nii-san! Ryou nii-san! Gaku-nee is doing something not nice to me! "

" Shut up, you silver-haired hostage or I'll drop you below the plank by force! " She said, as she prepared a plank to the window. " And don't call me 'Gaku-nee', you! "

Choutarou cried even louder as he forcefully set foot on the windowpane, thanks to Gakkun.

" You guys are taking the role-play wrong in so many ways I don't even know where to start. " Yuushi said nonchalantly.

" Now, tell Ore-sama where the treasure is. Or it's the life of this child. "

Ryou struggled. " Don't drag Choutarou into this! "

" Gakuto, make the other prisoner go down from the plank on the other way. "

The plank is hanging on a window, and currently they're living in an Apartment tower. Currently they're on the 38th out of the 60 floors.

…And Choutarou's on the edge of the window, crying.

" Ah, ah, ah! I think I have to intervene with your little game. " Taki said, finally going inside the playroom.

" MOMMY! " Choutarou dodged his 'Gaku-nee' and went to his mother.

" Playtime's over, all of you. It's already past your bedtime, go to sleep. "

" Wha— Okan, I'm not even playing wi— " Yuushi protested, not realizing he lapsed to Kansai dialect.

" No exceptions. "

" Okaa-san…can _Ore-sama _and his minions just finish the scene first before we go to bed? " Keigo asked.

" Yeah, mom. I mean, I've practiced my line for days. " Ryou added.

" And let little Choutarou literally his life? No. Oh, and Gakkun? "

" Yeah? "

" Don't you ever do that to your younger brother. If he slips from the blanket and fall down for the 38th floor, he'll most likely die and it'll be your fault. Would you want that? "

" Well, a little…" Gakkun talked back in a whisper-like way.

" **Gakuto**. "

" But where will I put Choutarou and the plank if not at the window. Surely there won't be any thrill. "

" You can do that '_Choutarou-is-about-to-die-and-Ryou-must-not-tell-Keigo-where-the-treasure-is-and-save-the-silverette'_ above the closet and make him jump to the bed where your brother Yuushi is next time you play Pirates. "

" Okay, let's do it now! "

" Not now, hold your horses. " Yuushi said, stopping the redhead from the shoulders. " Didn't you hear what Okan said? Tomorrow."

" But— "

" Guess Ore-sama will give in. "

" **KEIGO!**"

" Heheh. " Ryou smirked. When her mother is not looking, Gakkun flashed a dirty finger to him.

" Mommy, what did Gaku-nee show to Ryou nii-san? "

" What is it? "

" It looks more like this, " Choutarou said and did what his sister did to his closest brother.

" Chouta, there are some things you don't have to know yet okay? " she said then her son nodded. She glared at Gakkun, which meant '_Your dad and I will have to talk about this tomorrow, you understand?_'

Gakuto just grinned worriedly and nodded repetitively.

" Anyways, if all of you are not yet sleepy…how about I tell you a story? "

" Mommy, I don't want the stories Yuushi-nii is always reading… "

" And also the stuff you read to us every night when we're younger." Keigo said.

" Silly. That's not what we're reading. It will be a mix of both. Your dad bought us a new book, see! " she said, and brought out the 'Alice Human Sacrifice' book.

" This seems interesting… " Yuushi whispered.

" All of you, gather around. "

But before Taki will read the story to them, she head two voices.

" Papa…is Mama going to tell them a story? " A baby-like voice said.

" Yes. Because they won't go to sleep. "

" I want to hear it…can we go to them and we'll listen? "

" Of course, Jirou. "

Hiyoshi went inside the playroom with his glasses on, while carrying Jirou.

" DADDY! " All of them, except Keigo, Yuushi and Ryou said and went to him. Gakuto is known to be a daddy's girl while Choutarou's quite close to him.

" Hey Dad. " the three said.

" Did your mom tell you the story yet? " Hiyoshi asked.

" Well, she's about to. Can we listen to it together? " Gakkun pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. " Pleaaaaaase? "

" You know, I still have something to do. But listening to it for a while won't hurt. " he replied, putting Jirou down.

" Kei-chan! " Jirou said, somewhat glomping the eldest brother.

Keigo just smirked and embraced the 3 year old brunette. " Heh, missed Ore-sama, didn't you Jirou? "

" Na, Okan. Tell the story. We're going to sleep, promise. "

" Unless the story is so _Gekidasa_. "

" It won't be _Gekidasa_, Ryou. " Taki said, removing his cap and smiled. " Well, here goes… "

* * *

><p>How was it for an introductory chapter, minna? Reviews are nice :)<p> 


End file.
